


Le gare difficili

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2019 [16]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Lew, POV Seb, belgian GP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Sono stati tutti molto colpiti dall’ennesima morte in pista e è Seb molto più emotivo di quel che sembra, quello davvero forte nella coppia è Lewis, anche se Seb è quello che dal di fuori riesce a fare e dire sempre ciò che deve. Nel privato però è lì che crolla e che ha bisogno di tutto l’amore di Lewis.





	Le gare difficili

**Author's Note:**

> la gara è quella del Belgio, dove il sabato muore il giovane Antoine Hubert, morte che tocca tutti i piloti ma in particolare Charles e Pierre. La fic l’ho scritta proprio in quel weekend, quando il ‘dolce’ Charles non aveva tirato fuori del tutto il suo vero carattere, e come ho detto per ‘Shock’, fic pubblicata nello spin off ‘Opposti in contrasto’, quel che ho scritto resta com’è, per il futuro vedrò come evolvere le cose ed eventualmente ‘correggerle’. Lewis quel giorno ha scritto qualcosa sul suo profilo IG che mi ha colpito, a proposito dell’amare chi c’è vicino, di non aver paura di dimostrare i propri sentimenti quando possiamo farlo. E mi sembrava perfetto per loro. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

LE GARE DIFFICILI  
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb871.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb878.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb874.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb881.jpg)

/Lew/

Le gare difficili non sono quelle sulle piste difficili, le gare davvero difficili sono quando prima è accaduta una tragedia.  
Le immagini mi scorrono davanti agli occhi, mentre assistevo in diretta alle scene shoccanti e mi rendevo conto che quello che sembrava un vero brutto incidente, era fatale.  
Non riesco a togliermelo dagli occhi, in un istante i miei problemi nelle prove libere passano totalmente.  
Per tutto il tempo penso solo che vorrei tanto abbracciare Seb, ma so che è molto impegnato con il suo team come io lo sono col mio, però non riesco a non pensare al povero Antoine che è morto dopo un brutto incidente nella pista in cui correremo domani, in cui fra poco saremo chiamati a fare il miglior tempo possibile per le qualifiche, per posizionarci bene.  
Dio, come si fa a correre con questo stato d’animo, in queste condizioni, dopo questa tragedia?  
Da un lato è necessario farlo, come dice Seb in questi casi, se non lo fai subito è finita, rischi che si inneschi un meccanismo di paura che ti remerà solo contro, dall’altro ho sempre avuto paura di queste cose, ma nonostante questo devo per forza andare avanti.  
È normale avere paura, bisogna sempre ricordarsi che l’obiettivo primario non è vincere, ma arrivare vivi al traguardo.  
Toto lo dice sempre, nonostante sia uno in grado di far di tutto pur di vincere, anche prendere decisioni difficili.  
Alla fine riesco sempre a mettere da parte ogni pensiero e problema e correre come devo fare, però prima di salire, prima che quei semafori si spengano, io ho sempre quel pensiero fisso.  
Spero di rivedere tutti i miei cari alla fine.  
E nonostante questo perché corriamo lo stesso, se c’è questa ovvia e normale paura? Paura per noi, ma anche per chi corre con noi, i nostri amici, i nostri compagni.  
Per me Seb, prima era Nico.  
Perché?  
Non succede sempre per fortuna, ma a volte succede e quelle fanno male, ma non solo. Una volta potresti essere tu, o chi ami. E lo sai, lo sai bene, lo metti in conto ma sai che se succederà farà un male cane.  
Ma perché corriamo lo stesso?  
Perché la passione brucia più di qualsiasi paura, perché le cose brutte possono succedere anche a casa, al sicuro mentre fai qualcosa di tranquillo e non rischioso. Ecco perché.  
E se alla fine ti succede mentre fai la cosa che ami più in assoluto, alla fine eri felice.  
La paura non ti può fermare, ti deve tenere in vita.  
Sono cose che mi hanno detto nel corso dei miei anni di F1 e che so bene, ma ugualmente ti tocca profondamente quando succedono. Ed ora vorrei solo che Seb mi abbracciasse e mi giurasse che starà attento.  
So che lo è sempre, ma ora è diverso.  
  
Finchè non lo vedo sorridermi, finchè la sua mano non mi tocca e stringe il braccio e la mia non prende la sua spalla, finchè non ci guardiamo da vicino e ci parliamo, non sono sereno. Appena lo fa, tutto riprende una dimensione accettabile.  
Come faccio a correre bene anche quando c’è l’apocalisse intorno? È una cosa che mi chiedono spesso, non soffro mai la pressione in nessun caso.  
Quando salgo in macchina affido tutto a Dio e mi fido, accadrà quello che è giusto che accada. Ci penserà Lui. Io devo solo correre.  
Ma è anche vero che ho i miei modi di stare bene.  
Seb ha un certo potere su di me, mi calma.  
Non è che faccia cose speciali o che mi dica sempre chissà che. A me basta vederlo, toccarlo. Mi basta che mi sorrida. Ed ecco qua che le mie ansie si ridimensionano.  
Mentre Charles parla, io e lui ci complimentiamo per i risultati, lui è secondo ed io terzo, quindi subito mi chiede di Antoine, se ho visto le scene perché qualcuno di noi era nei paraggi, così impallidisco subito e ne parliamo. Siamo qua in piedi dopo le qualifiche, in attesa di rispondere alle nostre tre domande a testa e di fare le solite foto e poi la press, per cui non c’è tempo per noi e sappiamo che poi a parte qualche minuto in bagno, finchè la press non finisce non avremo davvero tempo.  
E così è poco quel che possiamo concederci, ma ce lo facciamo bastare.  
Vedo come il suo sguardo si assicura che mentre parlo di quel che ho visto, io stia bene o comunque non troppo male. Vedo come i suoi occhi meravigliosi mi scrutano al di là delle mie parole, per leggere nel mio profondo, ed io mi sento meglio anche per questo. Perché per lui sono così importante che farà di tutto per arrivare vivo al traguardo, domani. E si prenderà cura di me, stanotte, come io lo farò con lui. Perché in questi momenti hai un freddo interiore che solo un abbraccio può cancellare, ma non un abbraccio qualsiasi. Il suo abbraccio, quello della persona che ami.  
  


/Seb/

Lui cerca di sorridere ed essere normale, fa qualche vaga battuta ma lo so che è profondamente turbato da quello che è successo. E vorrei cancellare tutto, ma la verità è che io forse sono più turbato di lui.  
Di gara in gara, quest’anno, ma forse anche da molto prima in realtà, ho iniziato a sviluppare questa sorta di paura di guidare che è quella che mi fa fare le cagate poi in gara e mi fa guidare comunque male, non come il Sebastian Vettel dei tempi migliori.  
Quello più incosciente, forse, più spensierato e con meno responsabilità.  
Ma non è solo questo e dentro di me lo so.  
Ho paura, a volte. E forse sempre. Ho paura di non arrivare vivo, ho paura che lui non arrivi vivo.  
È una cosa che solitamente controllo bene, come tutto nella mia vita. Riesco a celarla, a soffocarla, a far finta di nulla, ma non è che non la provo. Non è che sto bene.  
In realtà non sto bene.  
Ultimamente andava meglio, ma poi è successo questo ad Hubert e forse è per ricordarmi che il rischio è dietro l’angolo ed il prezzo è davvero alto. Sono disposto a pagare un prezzo simile?  
Quando entro in camera con lui, alla fine di quella che penso sia stata una delle giornate più lunghe e complicate, so che anche se smettessi di correre perché non sono più in grado di controllare alla perfezione ogni cosa, lui lo farebbe lo stesso.  
Lui non smetterebbe. Non risolverei alcun problema.  
Non starei meglio, non sarei più sereno, avrei comunque paura. La paura sarebbe sempre lì e forse sarebbe anche peggio.  
\- Mi chiedo se è così che si sentono le mogli a casa... - Dico appena varco la soglia.  
Non era mia intenzione, volevo rallegrare l’atmosfera, distrarci, ma non ci sono riuscito e questo fa capire quanto sto male.  
Lewis, che era dentro da qualche minuto, mi guarda sorpreso. Anche lui si aspettava che cambiassi discorso con qualche stupido gioco.  
È seduto sul letto, è ancora vestito ed ha messo in carica il telefono con cui stava scrivendo qualcosa, forse sul suo profilo social.  
Alla fine l’ho detto e tanto vale parlarne, credo faccia più meglio a me che a lui. Forse ne ho più bisogno io, anche se volevo assicurarmi che stesse bene. Anzi, volevo farlo stare bene io.  
Ma è questo una relazione, uno scambio reciproco.  
\- Come fanno ad aspettare a casa la fine di una gara, chiedendosi se ne usciranno vivi? - Lewis prende tempo intanto che cerca cosa dire.  
\- Non ci hai mai pensato prima? Corri da tanto, solo ora te lo chiedi? -  
Ne abbiamo parlato ogni tanto. Di questa paura di non rivedersi alla fine. Però ogni tanto è un’ombra che diventa davvero pesante.  
\- Sì certo... - Rispondo vago cercando di ricordare come la vivevo.  
Inizio a mettere giù le cose dalle tasche e silenzio il telefono che metto a faccia in giù sul comodino, lui rimane seduto a fissarmi come se fossi di cristallo improvvisamente. - Ci ho pensato ovviamente, ma mi sono detto che se dovessimo farci fermare da tutto quello che fa paura e da tutto ciò che ci fa correre dei rischi, dovremmo ucciderci subito perché anche stare chiusi in casa è pericoloso. Si può morire in qualsiasi momento. Ma io non ho paura di morire. - Concludo poi deciso, lo guardo sentendo le mani tremare improvvisamente, vorrei dirlo in modo più sereno, ma la voce mi trema. - Ho paura che chi amo muoia ed ho visto Charles che ha perso un altro caro amico e come lui altri piloti giovani. Charles piangeva, l’ho consolato e non sapevo cosa dirgli, ma non mi ha fatto domande. Io volevo chiedergli come ha fatto a continuare a correre dopo Jules, ma non ho avuto coraggio. Mi ha turbato il suo pianto, ma vedo in lui una forza che è assurda per un ragazzo così giovane e penso che... che comunque meriti di vincere. Merita il successo. Merita che i suoi sogni, qualunque essi siano, si avverino. - Improvvisamente le parole escono dalla mia bocca e non so più fermarle. Vado verso il bagno per nascondermi, per non farmi vedere così turbato e debole, ma mi fermo e continuo, lo guardo meravigliato mentre sento la mia stessa voce sempre più tremante buttare tutto fuori.  
\- Come fanno i parenti ad aspettare a casa che il proprio caro finisca sano e salvo? E se non succede? Se lui non tornerà più? - I brividi mi scuotono, mi strofino le braccia. - Ho freddo... - Dico sorpreso senza capire come sia possibile, non fa freddo.  
Lewis a questo punto si alza dal letto e mi raggiunge. Invece di abbracciarmi e coprirmi, mi spoglia. Lo fa veloce, ma senza frenesia. Io lo guardo senza capire perché lo fa, ho detto che ho freddo, non caldo.  
Poi lo vedo che si spoglia a sua volta e mi tira per il braccio verso il letto. Sono confuso e perso per lo sfogo che ho tirato fuori senza immaginare di averne bisogno. Lewis senza dire nulla se non - vieni - mi stende sul letto, viene subito dietro con me, ci copre e poi chiude la luce grande lasciando accesa solo quella piccola del comodino.  
I suoi occhi sono due specchi di un’anima profonda e meravigliosa, non credo di poter arrivare ad amarlo di più ed oggi me ne sto rendendo conto.  
\- Ti amo troppo per perderti, è una cosa che non potrei sopportare. Diciamo sempre che può succedere ma che non ci possiamo far fermare da nulla, ci diciamo che se capiterà non sarà a noi, ma poi quando capita fa male, così male. E vedo Charles e la sua forza ed io non so se ce l’avrei. - Continuo mentre lascio che le lacrime escano dai miei occhi.  
Lewis a questo punto mi abbraccia e mi sale sopra diventando una coperta umana, calda, pulsante, liscia e forte. Nascondo il viso contro il suo collo profumato.  
È sempre profumato in qualche modo.  
\- Anche se stai male e la situazione è tragica, è la cosa più bella che tu mi abbia mai detto. - Dice piano al mio orecchio, baciandomi piano e ripetutamente. Sorrido e riemergo dal suo collo per guardarlo, mi sta ancora sopra, i nostri occhi si incrociano così come i nostri corpi rimangono intrecciati ed inizio a sentire meno freddo dove lui si appoggia a me. - Non abbiamo controllo sulla vita, le tragedie possono capitare in ogni momento, facendo qualunque cosa. Quello che possiamo fare è tenere vicini chi amiamo, sempre, senza paura. Senza allontanarci. Senza rinunciare. Abbiamo solo il presente e l’amore che nutriamo. Dobbiamo dirlo che amiamo, dobbiamo far sentire il nostro amore. È tutto quello che possiamo fare, perché le cose brutte succederanno qualunque cosa tu faccia. E starai male. Però dobbiamo amare quando possiamo farlo. -  
Quando lo dice, qualcosa scatta, qualcosa di importante. Come se finalmente la chiave girasse.  
Cerco la sua bocca nella quale trovo conforto, il calore della sua lingua contro la mia, il suo sapore e poi le mie mani sul suo viso a stringerlo. E scendo a toccare le sue braccia e poi la sua vita, perché lo devo sentire su di me, lo devo sentire di più.  
Il calore scaccia lentamente il freddo e la paura viene piano piano battuta dall’amore.  
Il nemico della paura non è il coraggio, ma l’amore.  
Le mie dita si infilano nella sua fessura mentre Lewis inizia a strofinarsi su di me e a farmi sentire la sua erezione contro la mia. Si muove come un’onda perpetua, sensuale su di me, su e giù, mentre mi eccito e si eccita ed il calore portato dai nostri corpi sempre più uniti e le nostre bocche che non si staccano, danno vita alla medicina migliore.  
Piega le gambe sistemandosi a cavalcioni su di me, si solleva mentre lo accompagno, si lecca la mano e mi strofina l’erezione già dura, lo rifà fino a che non sono bagnato, poi lo indirizza dentro di sé e con una sensualità unica, si adagia su di me mentre gli entro dentro.  
Immediatamente il calore si espande come un’esplosione, mentre i nostri corpi uniti si muovono intrecciati, avvinghiati. Lo tengo per i fianchi mentre lo aiuto a muoversi su e giù su di me, non riesco a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Da lui e dal suo corpo muscoloso, perfetto e bellissimo, la sua pelle che amo troppo ed il suo viso che è semplicemente splendido.  
Lewis si muove aumentando l’intensità ed i gemiti. Il calore ed il piacere aumentano, si mescolano, ma sento il bisogno di più, sento il bisogno di avere ancora.  
Lo prendo e cambio velocemente le posizioni, una volta che è steso sotto di me, gli alzo le gambe e torno ad entrare. Quando lo faccio affondo subito e alzo il ritmo e l’intensità. Posso entrare meglio, posso farlo più mio e lo faccio.  
Più forte, più a fondo, più veloce.  
Il calore è alle stelle. Non ho più freddo. Ora sto bene, Dio sto così bene.  
\- Stringimi... - Ansimo al suo orecchio, lui lo fa cingendomi le spalle ed il collo con le braccia. - Più forte... - Aggiungo mentre affondo più forte, più veloce, più disperato. Lewis usa le unghie nella mia pelle bianca, questa sensazione mi dà sollievo e mentre lo sento, mentre sento il suo amore assoluto, arriva l’orgasmo per entrambi.  
È un calore liquido, dolce e meraviglioso, che ci invade e ci coccola, mentre il freddo e la paura sono un vago ricordo e per un momento nemmeno quello.  
Crollo su di lui e rimango fermo dentro Lewis per un istante, lui mi tiene a sé, dolcemente, mentre mi imprimo questa sensazione per ricordarla nei momenti difficili, nelle gare difficili, quelle che nessuno vorrebbe mai correre. Quelle dove hai paura che quella brutta cosa capiti a te. Perché a volte hai più paura di altre.  
E mi tengo stretto questo calore. Questo amore.  
\- Ti amo. - Glielo dico perché non è mai abbastanza.  
\- Ti amo anche io. - Me lo dice perché i rimpianti sono la cosa peggiore.  
Ha ragione lui, abbiamo solo il presente e se amiamo qualcuno, dobbiamo vivere questo amore.  
  


/Lew/

Gli carezzo la guancia dove la barba morbida è della sua tipica lunghezza. La sua mano stretta sul mio braccio anche mentre dorme, come ad assicurarsi che io non vada via.  
Non sono io che si è sposato e farà un altro figlio.  
Ma questo, si sa, è una cosa diversa.  
Diversa in che modo?  
Perché io ho avuto il coraggio di vivere il vero me stesso nel mio privato e non avere alcuna relazione di facciata? Ho il desiderio di essere padre, ma sposarmi solo per quello mi sembrerebbe di tradire quel figlio.  
Questo sono io, Seb è un altro.  
Seb per tradizione ha sempre pensato di doversi sposare e fare una famiglia ed ora l’ha fatto, ma questo non c’entra con l’amore che nutre per me.  
Il modo disperato e totalmente coinvolto in cui mi ha preso è stato meraviglioso, non so nemmeno descriverlo.  
Toccante, ecco come lo definirei.  
Io lo conosco e so che ogni volta che salirà sulla macchina penserà a rivedermi alla fine, che la sola cosa che conta sarà quella, alla fine, e questo in un modo o nell’altro influenzerà sempre la sua gara. Nonostante questo, l’altra parte, quella del pilota tedesco, cercherà sempre di fare ciò che è giusto. Perché sì. Perché è così che si fa.  
A volte magari farà delle manovre proprio contro di me e probabilmente mi farà pure uscire di pista, poi alla fine della gara mi chiederà se sto bene ed io gli terrò il muso perché sono permaloso. Fino a che si farà perdonare con qualche cavolata.  
E poi ogni tanto uscirà questa paura, paura non tanto di correre quanto di non rivedermi alla fine.  
Eh, caro Seby... sapessi io che terrore ho a questo proposito.  
Oggi sono stato io quello forte, è giusto alternarsi.  
Domani probabilmente non farai una gara perfetta, la tua priorità sarà ancora rivedermi alla fine, dopo il traguardo. Poi riuscirai a conviverci.  
Seb si muove sistemandosi meglio sopra di me, non si sveglia, ma dorme meglio, mentre il suo viso sentendo il mio petto si distende e si rilassa.  
A volte mi chiedo come facevamo prima.  
  
  
Può dire quello che vuole, ma nessuno mi toglie dalla testa che ad un certo punto si è messo ad aiutare Charles invece che pensare a fare la sua gara apposta. Non perché non sentiva bene la macchina e sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a finire in una buona posizione, ma perché voleva che oggi vincesse Charles.  
Perché il piccolo prima ha pianto di nuovo, prima della gara, dopo la cerimonia per Antoine.  
E quindi, toccato da lui, sono sicuro che ha deciso che oggi l’avrebbe aiutato, o oggi o mai più. Oggi perché Charles partiva in pole position quindi aveva concrete possibilità di vincere, ma senza quel piccolo aiuto non so se ci sarebbe riuscito, alla fine gli sono arrivato molto vicino, mi bastava un altro giro per prenderlo. Sono stati quei centesimi di secondo preziosi che lui gli ha fatto guadagnare quando mi ha rallentato di proposito, che gli hanno dato il necessario per passare il traguardo come primo.  
Sono contento per Charles, lo meritava, oggi più che mai.  
Sia perché è un bravo pilota e merita di vincere, sia perché stava così male che una gioia la meritava. Lui ed il suo coraggio, la sua forza d’animo.  
Ma io so che Seb oggi ha voluto aiutarlo, non perché aveva problemi per conto suo. Lo conosco. Ne sono sicuro, ho questa sensazione, nessuno mi toglierà quest’idea. Non glielo chiedo nemmeno perché tanto lo conosco.  
Come io in Canada che non ho voluto superarlo anche se spingendo davvero avrei potuto, alla fine. Non ho voluto perché sapevo che avrei vinto comunque e non volevo infierire, perché così almeno avrebbe pensato di aver moralmente vinto.  
Io e lui siamo diversi in molte cose, ma in certe siamo uguali. Nel modo di amarci, per esempio. O nel cuore che abbiamo nel petto.  
Siamo belle persone ed oggi non potrei amarlo di più.  
Mentre lo saluto velocemente prima di andare ad adempiere ai miei doveri di secondo classificato, gli stringo la mano e gli sorrido veloce.  
Il rischio che ci vedano c’è, ma non importa. Lui mi riprende la mano che gli sto per lasciare e sorride a sua volta.  
Bisogna stare sempre vicino a chi amiamo, senza avere paura.  



End file.
